


The Wedding Home

by JotunVali



Series: A Starfleet marriage [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ballroom, Boston Legal finale, Fluff, Louis Armstrong, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, after seeing, half, is the best jazzman, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Sequel of my work "The Propose Home".Jim finally marries.Like Spock.Like McCoy.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: A Starfleet marriage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002423
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow this story →https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215723
> 
> But you don't have to read it to understand the story that's below.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a the end of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, then at the beginning of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home.

Jim couldn’t sleep. Many ideas dashed and sped and swifted in his head. Mainly one. Two years ago, he’d promised something very important to Spock and Bones. Speaking of the doctor, Jim knew the latter wasn’t sleeping given the lack of snoring next to him. Maybe now was the right time to renew his proposal.

_“You said men like us didn’t have families.”_

_“I was wrong.”_

Yes. Now of all moments, all three of them alone and in peace around the camp fire, was the best time to do it!

“Bones?” He attempted.

A drowsy grunt answered him.

“Do you… remember what I’ve told you… back on Vulcan?” Jim enquired, obvious embarrassment in his voice.

“What? On _Vulcan_ ?” Bones repeated as if to check what he’d just heard. “Well, lemme think… Oh, right. On _Vulcan_ . What you’ve told me on Vulcan two _years_ ago. Of course I remember.” He sourly chuckled. “ _I_ should be the one to ask _you_.” The doctor bitterly accused.

That tone damaged the captain’s heart.

“Well, I…” Jim began. “I was busy. As you know lots of things have happened.” He tried to justify himself.

“I’m kiddin’, Jim!” Bones softly chuckled. “We were _all_ busy, and so was I! You honestly think I’d wait for you to remember to ask for mine and Spock’s hands? Don’t you think we would come at you first? We’re the best placed to know how you can be forgetful sometimes. Or do you take your future husbands for dorkies?”

“I take at least one of them for a tricky bastard!” Jim faked to sound offended before laughing. “So what’s your answer?” He asked.

“Same answer as two years ago, sweetheart.” Bones implied with a smile. “Hope you’re gonna ask Spock when he rises?”

“I… don’t know.”

“What? Are you jokin’?” Bones scoffed. “After all the melodramatic scene you’ve made in front of the whole local population, you ‘ _don’t_ know’?”

“You know as well as me, even _better_ than me, it’s not that simple, Bones.” Jim reminded him.

“Well no, it is not. But I also know he craves to tie the knot as much as _you_ do; and that if you won’t make the first step, he certainly will.”

Jim repressed an emotional giggle. He was past 50 yet he felt like a fresh teen who looked forward to asking his crush on a date.

* * *

Both he and Bones remembered when the captain had officially asked for Spock’s hand to Sarek and Amanda after he had literally yelled and roared out his proposal to a far up on a mountain Spock. Both parents had refused with clear regret in their voices, at least in Amanda’s, for the reason their son hadn’t fully recollected his mental and intellectual capacities.

“In this regard, Spock cannot process a fully responsible and well-considered decision over a crucial and solemn matter, such as a marriage proposal.” Sarek explained in his usual sober voice.

Although Jim felt deeply disappointed at the prospect of having to wait longer to marry the science officer of his life, he couldn’t fight against the indisputable Vulcan logic.

“Do you know when he’ll be able to… freely and consciously reflect on this?” McCoy asked the unreadable ambassador.

“Quite difficult to tell. It could take several days, as it could take years.” Sarek answered.

“What?” Jim and McCoy exclaimed in unison.

Sarek’s wife, Amanda, softly laughed at that.

“Don’t worry, admiral.” She kindly smiled. “I’m sure Spock will still say yes to you, even after several years.” She tried to reassure Jim.

“We might be all dead next year! All the more in several years!” McCoy grumped. 

Jim was deeply moved that Spock’s own mother approved so happily of his wedding with her son. Well, he had saved the life of her son, hadn’t he? But Jim felt there were more reasons for her to bless this wedding. He couldn’t tell the same about her husband and Spock’s father Sarek. That man had always given the bad kind of chills to the admiral. Like if he dared to look at him in the eyes, the ambassador would instantly vaporize him with these. Even though he had never witnessed an angry or just an annoyed Sarek. Maybe that was why the ambassador scared Jim so much. And Spock had been raised by that man? Brrrr. It gave a cold shudder to the admiral. Were _all_ full-blooded Vulcans like this?

“I must admit, admiral…” Sarek began, making the admiral slightly flinch. “I would have strictly refused your demand of my son’s hand if you had asked for it earlier.”

Amanda stared at him with a surprised and admonishing look.

“Your… records about your bold, sometimes reckless personality, your recent decisions as for your relinquishing of captaincy and everything that it implied…” Sarek listed.

Jim painfully and vividly remembered what accepting to rank from captain to admiral had implied. For him. For his crew. For McCoy. For Spock.

“In addition to the fact you are Human…”

“Sarek!” Amanda interjected. “Do _I_ look Vulcan to you?”

“You look like yourself and nothing else, my wife.” The ambassador reviewed. His wife didn’t know if she should feel offended or moved at that comment. “I merely was stating that marrying a Human can bring a lot of disagreement and reproach to a Vulcan.”

Amanda sighed. She knew too well what her husband meant. How many slurs and humiliations and attempted murders had Sarek escaped until now? Because he had married a Human woman? She wrapped her arm around his own and gripped on it with compassion.

After glancing at her, Sarek carried on.

“But… many things have changed now.” He acknowledged. “Most Vulcans willingly accept interracial marriage today. But most of all, I am aware you do care for my son. You have saved my son. You and your crew, admiral. And you have my deep gratitude for it. I had hoped Spock would find such brave and good-hearted comrades like you one day.”

“We are his friends!” McCoy corrected.

Jim glared at him, aghast, as if the doctor had definitely lost his marbles. Talking to ambassador Sarek like that…

“His soulmates.” Jim added, refraining his fear of Sarek’s reaction.

The ambassador arched a questioning eyebrow. The same trick as Spock’s. If someone ever doubted Spock’s heritage, they just had to look at his asking eyebrow thing. Amanda stared puzzledly at the admiral. She didn’t have the eyebrow but she looked as confused as her husband.

“ _Mates_? Plural? Are you implying my son is going to marry someone else than you, admiral?” Sarek asked.

There. Jim _knew_ it was a bad idea to contradict ambassador Sarek!

McCoy crimsonly, scarlettly blushed, and poorly attempted to hide behind the admiral.

Sarek gave a grave, scrutinizing glare to the doctor. Amanda followed the eyes of her husband. And warmly smiled when she understood her son’s other future husband was the man who had protected Spock’s katra and accepted to undergo the hazardous fal-tor-pan. The doctor who also had saved her husband from a painful death once.

“I see.” Sarek simply nodded. “To have two partners instead of merely one seems statistically logical.”

Amanda gasped and brightly beamed at her husband. She knew that was his way to say he joyfully accepted the marriage and blessed both the admiral and the doctor. Jim thought she was going to jump on her husband and wildly make out with him in front of everyone. Luckily, she knew her manners.

Jim and Bones warmly smiled at each other, then at Spock’s parents.

“We profoundly thank you from the bottom of our hearts, ambassador.” Jim bowed with the doctor. “We promise we won’t marry your son until he recovers his full faculties.” He oathed.

“If he ever had them, that is.” McCoy wryly added.

Jim gently elbowed him. 

Both stupidly giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written this chapter after seeing the last episode of Boston Legal. It's an amazing, awesome series. With Bill Shatner. Watch it.

That’s it.

He had _done_ it.

Under his own newly regained captain authority, Jim had married himself with Bones and Spock. The two people he loved and cherished more than everything. 

_“I knew I wouldn’t die, because the two of you are with me.”_

_“You said men like us have no families.”_ McCoy had said right after the Sybok incident.

_“I was wrong.”_

Jim still remembered clearly how the three of them had genuinely smiled, at different degrees, when the captain had admitted this. Jim had gazed and beamed at Bones and Spock as if they were his whole world. Which was true. Now they wouldn’t need to wait for shore leave to be together anymore.

♫ _Row row row you boat, gently down the stream_ ♫ 

♫ _Merrily, merrily,..._ ♫

That was the most blissful, most romantic tune to the captain’s ears now.

It was one thing to make two people marry back on the Enterprise, it really was something else to be the priest _and_ the groom. 

Everyone was in the ballroom now. Jim had always wondered why on Earth would Starfleet Headquarters need a ballroom. But today he was grateful for the person who had that wonderful idea and for the people who had built it. The shadowed room was lit and swept by all kinds of light beams: red, blue, yellow,... The captain looked for his husbands. His new husbands. He snorted and giggled at that thought. Yes. Spock and McCoy actually, truly were his official husbands now. The large, beatific smile wouldn’t wear off his glowing face. Was there anything more wonderful, more perfect than marrying his best friends? He caught a glimpse of his cotton-candy favorite doctor. His cheeks started to ache from his euphoric, joyful grin.

“Jim!” Bones noticed him. “And here I thought you already were eloping with one of the bride-maids?” He teased the captain.

“As I recall, there was no bride in the church” Jim playfully replied.

“Doesn’t count! There also were a lot of handsome boys in the audience.” The doctor in immaculate white rolled his eyes.

His beautiful, glimmering, oceanic eyes.

“Are you encouraging your fresh husband to cheat on you, Bones?”

“Would you follow my encouragement, Jim?”

The captain gleefully laughed. He knew neither of them were serious. What was serious now was their lifelong old, undying affection for each other.

“May I dance with you, doctor- oh! Should I say _darling_ , now?” Jim teasingly smiled.

Bones brightly, adorably grinned and giggled at that. God, how wonderful he looked, absolutely perfect in that white suit. But despite the magnificence of that suit, what made Bones cuter than usual were these pink-tainted, chained glasses before his twinkling eyes. Where had he got these glasses? From his grandmother? Jim wondered. No, given a second thought, what actually made Bones incredibly cuter was his simple, bright, heart-warming smile. Ensign Chris Scott, Mister Scott’s son, turned on the music. And what Jim could grant the man was his impeccable taste in classics. The captain offered his hand to his friend, well husband now, in a more inviting but as craving way than he’d done ten years ago when Bones had reintegrated Starfleet.

_You look at me and then a song begins_

In the same, persistent adorable smile, Bones gladly took his hand. Jim gently pulled it to place it on his shoulder. The euphoric doctor gripped on his other hand and quickly intertwined their fingers together.

_Played on a million velvet violins_

Their bodies softly pressed together, they started to slowly dance. Jim wondered who between the two of them was beaming and grinning the most with pure bliss.

_My head goes reelin' and around it spins_

The captain took a step backwards and made the doctor softly spin around. Before bringing him back to him. Bones looked pleased at that.

_Fantastic, fantastic that's you, yes_

Jim lifted up his husband’s hand and lovingly kissed the back of it. Bones beamed and glowed brighter. Like he still didn’t believe it was happening.

_You whisper darlin' and before my eyes_

Jim’s and Bones’ other husband appeared behind the doctor. The latter turned around to look at him. Then back at Jim as if to ask permission to dance with Spock.

_A blaze of fireworks light up the skies_

Jim smiled and grinned larger before giggling and chuckling in pure beatitude. Of _course_ he was going to let them dance together! It was one of his lifelong dreams! Make these two marry and then watch and swoon over them mushily dancing. He gently let go of Bones’ hand and watched him sinking into Spock’s embrace.

_My heart grows wings then away it flies_

Jim was grateful for the loudness of the music. No one would hear him sigh an adoring, high-pitched sigh of bliss and adoration and awe. These two just were so perfect, so cute, so amazing together. Especially now they were slowly, smoothly dancing together, Bones’ head cutely resting against Spock’s shoulder. Jim sighed again.

_Fantastic, fantastic that's you_

Yes, ‘fantastic’ was the right word. Jim assessed.

_You perform miracles_

_Whenever you hold me near_

Bones wished he’d never leave Spock’s strong yet so tender arms. Had he known sooner that his favorite Vulcan was the cuddly type… Spock hugged him gently and tight. His Vulcan high body temperature nicely warmed up the smitten doctor too. 

_Tender, warm miracles_

Bones had married a wonderful heater with a mind and a heart… Married his beloved Spock. It truly _was_ a miracle. _Spock_ was his tender, warm miracle.

_That make me surrender dear, yes_

Bones softly looked up at Spock. Who kindly looked at him too, with the shadow of a human genuine smile and a warm glimmer in his fathomless brown eyes.

_And when you kiss me heaven opens wide_

_And there you are inviting me inside_

Silently asking with his gleaming, sky-blue eyes if he could kiss him, Bones swiftly glanced down at the Vulcan lips. As an answer, Spock pressed his fore and middle fingers against Bones’, without letting go of his grip on the doctor’s hand, and gently pressed his lips on the doctor’s before both began to slowly, softly, tenderly kiss together. All while keeping on their slow, romantic dance.

_No wonder angels up there have staring eyes_

Jim couldn’t take his amazed eyes off of them. They just looked so cute, so perfect, so beautiful together! He felt the water dwelling in the corners of his bewitched eyes. But didn’t care. He only cared about the happiness of his babies.

_Fantastic, fantastic that's you_

He sighed once more.

 _Fantastic, that’s_ you _, my darlings._

As the solo part went on, Bones kept wallowing in Spock’s warm embrace, probably thinking it would be nice to fall asleep here, lulled and cradled by his husband’s arms. So strong arms…

Spock, maybe absent-mindedly which was rare for a Vulcan, began to slightly nuzzle the doctor’s smooth, silver hair, and soon closed his eyes too.

The scenery made Jim’s heart and eyes burst and melt with cuteness overload.

_Yes, and when you kiss me heaven opens wide_

_And there you are inviting me inside_

Jim’s husbands reopened their eyes, staring back at each other in awe and devotion. They both smiled at each other as if it physically was impossible for them not to smile. Then, they slowly both turned their heads to look at Jim. 

_No wonder angels up there have staring eyes_

For a second, the captain was startled. He didn’t expect them to invite him. In fact, he didn’t _want_ them to invite him. They were so perfect together! Why ruining it with his presence? Then that idiotic idea instantly left him, he chuckled with joy and gratefulness and joined the two men of his life in their soft dance. He took one of their hands in each of his and soon was pulled into the soft, warm dance of pure love. At three, they barely could move but it didn’t matter. All that matter was they felt content, blissful, loved, and complete. They needed nothing more. Just their mutual affection and presence.

_Fantastic, fantastic that's you._ ♥


End file.
